vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby (Character)
|-|Kirby= |-|Beam= |-|Fighter= |-|Fire= |-|Ice= |-|Rock= |-|Sword= |-|Warpstar= |-|Robo= |-|Hypernova= |-|Yarn= |-|Pilot= Summary Kirby is the titular pink puff and main protagonist of the Kirby series of video games named after him. The series has been running for over two decades, and nearly thirty titles have been released under Kirby's name, most of which are developed by HAL Laboratory, Inc. or published by HAL for co-developing studios. Kirby has been featured in his own anime series, many manga publications in several countries, and even an educational video co-starring Mario. The Kirby series is frequently merchandised by Nintendo, although most of its products are only released in Japan. Kirby lives in his dome-shaped home in Dream Land, a country on his home planet Planet Popstar. His adventures take him throughout Dream Land and occasionally into local star systems for various reasons, and he has saved his homeland many times. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, higher with Final Weapons Name: Kirby Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: About 200 years old Classification: Star Warrior, often referred to as a (Pink) Puffball, Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication, Flight (Via Warp Star, himself or copy abilities), Regeneration and Body Manipulation (unexplored, but he was shown capable of doing it), Longevity, Warp Star creation, Resistance to reality warping magic & possession (Resisted Drawcia's curse, Dark Matter can't possess him), Immunity to Bone Manipulation (Stated to not have a skeletal system), Copy Essence Deluxe and Copy Palette, Summoning (Can create Helpers from Copy Abilities), Can inhale foes or objects alike and trap them in his stomach which is a parallel dimension to either spit them out as projectiles or copy their abilities to get more powers such as Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Spark, Plasma, Leaf, Tornado, Water, Volcano), Weapon Mastery (Sword, Hammer, Archer, Spear, Cutter, Parasol, Whip, Yo-Yo, Explosive Ninja Stars, Needles), Martial arts (Fighter, Suplex, Smash, Ninja), Forcefield Creation (Spark, Freeze/Ice, Needle) Durability Augmentation (Stone, Metal), Speed Augmentation (Jet), Energy Manipulation (Beam, UFO, Crash, etc.), Light Manipulation (Light), Sound Manipulation (Mike, Bell), Teleportation, Telekinesis, and Precognition (ESP), Afterimage Creation (Ninja), Poison Manipulation (Doctor and Poison), Acid Manipulation (Poison), Transmutation (Cook, Baton, Bubble, Magic), Shapeshifting (Wheel, Missile, Balloon, Ball, etc.), Animal Mimicry (Animal, Beetle, Wing), Magic, Attack Reflection, (Mirror, Hypernova, Inhale & Star Spit), Size Manipulation (Mini), Intangibility, Invisibility, Immortality (Type 7), Self-Resurrection, Void Manipulation (Via Erase attack), and Possession (Ghost), Extended Power Mimicry (Copy), Illusion Creation (Kabuki), Time Manipulation (Via Time Beam, which places an opponent in stopped time), Information Manipulation (Via Robobot, which scans opponents, reduces them to computing data and absorbs their information), Explosion Manipulation (Bomb), Sleep Manipulation (Sleep), Bubble Manipulation (Bubble), Food Manipulation (Refrigerator), Paint Manipulation (Paint), Balloon Mimicry (Ballon), Healing (Refrigerator, Doctor), Resurrection of others, Statistics Amplification with Final Weapons, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Survived multiple Spatial Manipulation attacks from the likes of Marx and Galacta Knight), Can fuse enemies with a copy ability, Homing Attack (Tri-Missile Attack) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level '''(Defeated Dark Nebula whose awakening destroyed all celestial objects and stars in the middle of a galaxy on a radius of at least hundreds of light years until the only thing visible in space anymore was another far away galaxy, the destroyed contours can previously be seen here as well. Also defeated Claycia who created all of Seventopia without using copy abilities, and is capable under his own power of pushing away the local part of a wave of unknown properties that was consuming part of a parallel universe, the same that also resulted in the complete destruction of said universe later.), '''higher with Final Weapons and Super Abilities (These effectively boost Kirby's destructive power), able to negate durability with various copy abilities Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is comparable, if not, superior to Marx, Nova, Lor Starcutter and Dark Matter. Is capable of flawlessly piloting and controlling the Warp Star which is fast enough fly from NOVA's summon point which is the galaxy's end to Pop Star in short time frames) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Dark Nebula's multi-star system busting wave freed upon his awakening didn't even make Kirby flinch. Can tank blows from enemies of equal power to him in their bloodlusted states), higher with copy abilities made for durability augmentation Stamina: Very high (Kirby is almost never seen pushed to exhaustion even when fighting abominations through several phases) Range: Stellar Standard Equipment: Copy Essence Deluxe to switch between copy abilities at will without having to take them from an enemy, Copy Palette to store things in his stomach dimension, a cell phone to call the Warp Star Intelligence: Surprisingly high (Was capable of building a space rocket in a minute, showed creative ways of using new copy abilities to beat some bosses) Weaknesses: Kirby is naive outside of combat, he can actually lose the copy ability he's using if he gets hit by a sufficiently strong attack, and despite his age, he's still a baby and has a habit of getting fooled into completing the enemy's plan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The various copy abilities of Kirby. *'Inhale:' Kirby begins sucking in air to quickly suck in small obstacles and most enemies his size. He can then choose to spit them out as projectiles or swallow them completely, allowing Kirby to copy their powers. He can also suck in air and wave his arms around to puff up and float into the air, allowing him to imitate flight or to increase his buoyancy. In Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby also demonstrated the ability to sacrifice his copied ability to produce a "Helper", or a copy of the being he used to gain his copied ability to assist him in combat. *'Warp Star:' Although this ability rarely appears in the games, Kirby is able to spontaneously generate Warp Stars whenever he needs to, allowing him to quickly accelerate after extremely faster targets and crash it into them in a powerful explosion if necessary. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Baby (Dragon Ball GT) Baby's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682's profile Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile Category:Characters Category:Hax Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Kirby Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Devourers Category:Immortals Category:Ghosts Category:Psychics Category:Illusionists Category:Mecha Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Whip Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Drill Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Information Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Void Users Category:Animals Users Category:Time Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Chi Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Anime Characters